


Double Adora

by polarisfuriosa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finally, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, catra has a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisfuriosa/pseuds/polarisfuriosa
Summary: An overly long lead-up to a birthday threesome. Double Trouble offers Catra the chance to sleep with two Adoras at once, and our favorite cat cannot resist the temptation.Sort of a follow on to my last fic, but you don't need to have read that one to understand this one.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Double Adora

Birthdays weren’t a thing in the Horde. Adora had never heard of one until Glimmer pulled her aside one day to help plan a party for Bow. By then, Adora was familiar with the concept of parties, but the idea that everyone knew the day they had been born and received gifts and had a celebration on its anniversary every year still pretty much blew her mind. 

At Bow and Glimmer’s urging, she had picked a birthday for herself. After some consideration, she had chosen the day in spring when she had found the sword and first started on her path to becoming She-Ra, as well as discovering herself, Adora, more completely. The first day she began to find out who she was truly meant to be. 

After that super cool time when they saved the world and defeated Horde Prime, she explained the concept of birthdays to Catra. They were lounging together in a window seat in Adora’s room. Adora’s back was against the wall, and Catra was sitting between her legs, leaning back against her chest, half asleep, the faintest hint of a purr thrumming through her body to warm Adora’s skin and her heart. 

Sometimes she still felt like she was walking in a dream. After nearly two decades in the Horde, training for a war under the tutelage of Shadow Weaver and Hordak, and then years of battling the people who had been her friends and teachers, of battling Catra, they were finally...at peace. There was no war. There was no battle on the horizon, no impending doom underlying every moment of joy with distant but approaching menace. There was just this: a room in a castle full of friends, the sun pouring in the window, and Catra finally right where she belonged. In Adora’s arms. 

“We need to figure out a birthday for you,” Adora said, carding her fingers through Catra’s hair. It was still short. Catra hadn’t decided if she was going to grow it out again or keep it trimmed. Adora loved it either way, thick and soft in her hands. 

The soft hmm Catra let out indicated she had been dozing, or close to it. Adora almost felt bad for disturbing her, but Catra just turned and settled in closer against her, tucking her head under Adora’s chin. “What’s a birthday?”

“They’re so great! Apparently, every year, people just like...celebrate the day they were born. People give them presents, and there’s cake, and you have a party. Last year Glimmer got the cooks to make all my favorite food, and we stayed up almost all night playing these weird games Bow and Glimmer taught me, and Perfuma made me a flower crown and Sea Hawk built a fire and we made these things called s’mores–”

She felt Catra wriggle a little. They were working on a lot of issues together: Catra was still deeply awkward talking about the time they had been enemies, and Adora knew she still struggled with feelings of jealousy about Adora’s other friendships. 

“Which is why,” Adora went on, wrapping her arms tighter around Catra, “I want to figure out a birthday for you, so we can all celebrate having you in our lives.”

“You’re such a sap,” Catra said, but Adora could see the slight curve of her cheek upwards in a smile. 

“I’m your sap,” Adora retorted. “And you like me.”

“Ugh. Whatever.”

“Just think about a day, and what kind of things you would want to do to celebrate.”

“Fiiine. I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Good.” Adora blew lightly on one of Catra’s ears, making it flick and twitch.

“Quit it!” Catra smacked her lightly with one hand.

“Make me.”

And Catra did. 

That was the end of the birthday talk for a while. Catra kept Adora pretty well distracted for the rest of the afternoon, and then they had dinner with Glimmer and Bow, and it turned out Bow was experimenting with something called “microbrewing,” which meant making small batches of beer, apparently, not making beer intended to be served in tiny little glasses, as Adora initially assumed (she may have asked if he was practicing to show Entrapta before she figured out the difference,) and it turned out that Adora was pretty much a lightweight, which struck her as monumentally unfair, given that she was a highly trained elite soldier capable of turning into an 8-foot-tall magical warrior, but it made Catra laugh, which was always a good thing, although it was very rude of her to have a higher tolerance than Adora, given that she was so small, so absolutely tiny, so–

“Catra you are just so little, and so soft, soft soft soft,” Adora murmured into her girlfriend’s hair (her girlfriend! Her girly-whirly-girlfriend! It was so exciting!) as they navigated their way back up to Adora’s bedroom. In theory, Catra had her own, but even before they had started having...sex…(Adora’s inner monologue still whispered the word, as though she was afraid of getting caught, even though everyone knew that she had sex with Catra, no one cared, and Glimmer and Bow certainly had sex with each other and assured her it was nothing to be ashamed of...) 

Anyway, even before that very exciting development in their relationship, Catra had slept nearly every night in Adora’s bed. It was both just like when they were growing up, and utterly, completely different, because now if Adora woke up in the night she could press a kiss to Catra’s temple and curl closer around the other woman, without worrying that Catra would push her away, or that Shadow Weaver would find them cuddled up together and set them on separate training courses for the day, lecturing Adora endlessly on the need to avoid distractions. Now when they woke up they could laze in bed all day if they wanted, kissing and talking and just basking in each other’s presence. 

There was still work to do in Etheria. Glimmer was learning the ins and outs of governing. There was plenty of rebuilding required in all the kingdoms after the ravages of war. But they also, all of them, needed to rest, and for once Adora was ready to let herself do just that. The task that had seemed so impossible on that first trip to Mystacor was infinitely easier with Catra beside her again. 

That night, Adora tumbled into her bed with Catra and drifted quickly off to sleep, the subject of birthdays forgotten for the time being. 

It didn’t come up again until several months later, when they were getting ready for Adora’s own birthday celebration. They were going to Mystacor with the other princesses, where they would have a picnic on the beach and at night let Sea Hawk build them a bonfire again (under Mermista’s close supervision.) 

“You still haven’t picked a date for your birthday, Catra.” They were in their room (everyone had given up any pretense that Catra really used her own,) packing for their night at Mystacor. 

Catra shrugged. “Haven’t thought about it much.”

She sounded offhand, but a lifetime of knowing each other meant that Adora could tell when Catra was being evasive. “Catra? What’s up?”

Catra shrugged again. 

“They’re really fun. You’ll see today.”

“I know it’ll be fun. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Nothing. It’s not important.”

“Catra, what?” Adora sat down on the bed and caught hold of one of Catra’s hands. 

“It’s just...you and Sparkles and Bow, and everyone, you all...deserve to be celebrated.”

“Oh, Catra.” In retrospect, it made sense. This was another thing they were working on. Catra had spent her whole life wanting to be recognized, respected, perhaps even admired, while the Horde, led by Shadow Weaver, repeatedly and consistently belittled her. Ever since she left the Horde, though, she seemed uneasy with any expression of affection from anyone other than Adora, and cringed away from compliments or praise. 

“Catra, you saved me. You saved Glimmer. You helped save us all. I could never have found She-Ra again, could never have done what I did, without you.”

Catra pulled her hand back, hugging her arms to her chest and looking away. “I guess.”

“Well, I don’t guess. I know.” Adora got up and hugged her. “You’ve done bad things, but you’ve done good things too. You’ve changed, and that’s really hard to do. I’m really proud of you. And whenever you feel ready, our friends and I want to celebrate you too.”

Catra huffed a sigh and nodded. 

A few weeks later Catra finally chose a date, one in late autumn. It was months away, and she seemed shifty when she named it, as though she still might think better of this whole idea. Adora started assembling a massive board of potential activities and methods of celebration in Glimmer’s room to keep Catra from seeing it. Glimmer’s objections to this situation were noted and then promptly disregarded, and the shorter girl eventually was won over by the delight Bow took in helping Adora come up with ideas. 

Catra is no help whatsoever. When Adora asks what she would like to do for her birthday, she just says she doesn’t care what they do during the day, as long as Adora does her that night, and waggles her eyebrows in a suggestive way that Adora finds both exasperating and very endearing. 

On the bright side, she has adapted a little more to the whole concept of them both having friends besides each other. The results are mixed: it means Catra gets into a lot of mischief with Double Trouble, who has taken to hanging around Bright Moon and imitating various members of the Best Friend Squad as well as the larger Princess Alliance and their friends, seeing how long they can get their victims to believe increasingly absurd interactions. Adora still blushes when she remembers the time she almost became convinced that Swift Wind was sexually propositioning her, until Catra, who was in on the joke from the start, couldn’t hold in her laughter any more and collapsed on the ground in tears of hilarity, pointing at Adora’s beet-red face. The little traitor escaped Adora’s scolding on the false Swift Wind’s back, and Adora accepted the good natured teasing from Bow and Glimmer. 

On the other hand, Catra also no longer seemed so worried about Adora spending time with others. Adora would happily put up with being the butt of a few jokes in exchange for Catra feeling truly secure in their relationships. Plus, the time they spent apart gave Adora more opportunities to brainstorm birthday party activities with Bow and Glimmer. 

“She likes winning things, right?” Bow said one day, as the three of them sat on Glimmer’s bed, looking at the birthday board. 

“She loves winning things,” Adora confirmed.

“What if we set up like, an obstacle course/treasure hunt for her to find her presents?”

“Bow! You’re a genius!”

“I know, I know.”

The rest of the planning unfolded over the brief snatches of time they could all take away from rebuilding towns that had been destroyed in the war, re-establishing normal trading routes between the kingdoms, figuring out the logistics of providing aid to citizens of Etheria who had lost loved ones and homes, developing integration programs for former Horde soldiers, and the million other tasks that lay before them. Peace time was busy and challenging in a way that Adora hadn’t anticipated, but the work was satisfying, and it was a relief to know that at the end of every day there was no doubt she would see Bow, Glimmer, and Catra alive and well. 

And Adora’s relationship with Catra was developing in some very exciting ways too. While they were fairly equally inexperienced in actually having...sex…(although Catra, mumbling and blushing, had admitted to a one-night tryst with Double Trouble and firmly declined to go into further detail,) Adora discovered that her girlfriend had a very active imagination. She was positively brimming with ideas that would never have occurred to Adora, including some very interesting ways to transform She-Ra’s sword for bedroom activities. It took a few tries for them to get it a size and shape that worked best, but the resulting effects were well worth the effort. 

In public, Catra loved to make lewd references to her sex life with Adora, making the others blush. In the privacy of their bedroom, it sometimes took several long minutes of coaxing to get her to reveal some of her deepest desires, blushing furiously and looking anywhere but at Adora. To Adora’s own surprise, though, while she was often startled by the twists and turns of Catra’s dirty mind, she was rarely uncomfortable with her girlfriend’s ideas. Some things took her a while to understand the mechanics of, and some required careful negotiation about safety, but nearly all of them...worked for her. 

Or maybe what worked for her was really the trust required for Catra to share these fantasies, for her to put her pleasure in Adora’s hands, for her to open herself mentally and physically to Adora’s touch. 

After a lifetime of knowing each other, she was getting to discover Catra in entirely new ways, and Adora was grateful for the opportunity every day. 

Finally, the day itself arrived. Adora was so excited she tried to wake Catra early, only to be met with grumbles that “Celebrating me should mean I get to sleep as late as I want.” She reluctantly conceded, at least for a while, and the next attempt at rousing her girlfriend went more smoothly, since it was accompanied by a tray of breakfast in bed. 

The obstacle course was a rousing success, and at the end Catra received gifts from their friends. Bow had made her a wristband that she could use to shoot razor-sharp darts up to a hundred yards, each blade forged to look like a cat’s claw, and was easily Catra’s favorite. Adora, who had not known beforehand what Bow was giving her girlfriend, was instantly struck with visions of the havoc that would be wreaked upon Bright Moon, and she could tell the same thought had occurred to Glimmer, but they both smiled at Catra’s delight. 

Glimmer had installed a pillowed platform in the sunniest spot in the council room, so that Catra could lounge there during meetings instead of on the conference table, as was currently her wont. Catra laughed at the idea that she would follow any rules about where she could sit, but seemed to still appreciate the thought. 

Sea Hawk sang a shanty he had composed in her honor, which they all endured with fairly good humor. Perfuma gave her a potted catnip plant that sent her into paroxysms of joy on the spot. Mermista had commissioned an artisan in Salineas to make a stylish coat that was completely water repellent, so she would never have to endure the discomfort of rain again. Scorpia had, with Perfuma’s help, crocheted a giant blanket in Catra’s favorite shades of wine red and black, and presented it to Catra by wrapping her in it and then scooping her up into a massive hug. 

Other, smaller gifts were shared by some of their other friends. And then Double Trouble, looking like themselves for once, stepped up to Catra’s side and whispered something in her ear. Catra’s mismatched eyes widened, flicking quickly first to Double Trouble and then to Adora, a blush spreading across her freckled cheeks. 

Double Trouble flashed Catra a grin and sauntered off to snag a glass of sparkling wine. Adora wondered what they had just said, but that thought was suddenly completely obliterated from her mind when she realized that while she had put hours, days even, into planning this party, and helping build the obstacle course, and arrange for the buffet of all of Catra’s favorite foods, and inviting all their friends, she had somehow forgotten to get an actual gift.

“Shit,” she said out loud. Catra was staring at her, seemingly in shock. She crossed over to take her girlfriend’s hands.

“Catra, I am so, so, so sorry, I got so swept up in all the planning I somehow forgot to get you something, I’m such an idiot–”

“What?” Catra shook herself, still visibly shocked. “What, no, Adora. You did so much, you don’t need to get me a gift, this is all because of you.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Adora promised. “Anything you want, just name it. I’m so sorry.”

This time Catra managed her usual fond, teasing smile. “You are an idiot. I don’t need anything else from you.”

“No, seriously, I will make this up to you.” Leaning close, Adora added, “Anything you want,” with her best imitation of that suggestive eyebrow wiggle Catra did sometimes. 

Catra, who normally took that kind of teasing well in public, flushed harder. “Oh-okay,” she said. “Uh, I’ll...I’ll just...I’ll think about that, then.”

They were distracted by the arrival of the cake. For the next few hours, everything was a blur of food and games and chattering with their friends. 

Finally, well after sunset, people started to disperse, either back to their own kingdoms or to guest rooms in the castle. Adora was munching down the last of her third piece of cake, Catra beside her sipping on a last glass of champagne and smiling a little shyly at everyone as they wished her good night and a happy birthday, when Double Trouble strolled over and leaned a hip against the table beside them.

“How about it, kitten? Make up your mind?”

“Uh....” Catra fidgeted with the wine glass in her hand, tapping her nails nervously against the side. 

“Make up your mind about what?” Adora asked, swallowing the last bite of cake.

“Nothing, just…” Catra trailed off and took a quick gulp of her drink.

Double Trouble laughed. “You haven’t asked her?”

“Asked me what?” Adora wanted to know. 

“Nothing, it’s not a big deal, Double Trouble just...uh, they had an idea, I guess, about...something we could do to celebrate.”

Adora’s brow furrowed. “Like what?” When Catra seemed to shift uncomfortably, she glanced at Double Trouble, who just laughed. 

“Oh, this is a discussion you two need to have together first, I think. I’ll just be over by the fountain. You can find me if you want me.” They raised their glass in a toast to Adora and Catra and wandered off to lounge on the low wall around the garden fountain. 

“What are they talking about, Catra?”

Catra took a deep breath and started in a rush, like she could only get the words out if she went fast. “OkayyourememberhowIsaidthatonetimeDoubleTroubleandIhadsex? WellokaysotheymaybesortofkindoflookedlikeyouforitandtheysaidthatifIwantedtheycoulddoitagainandwecouldallhookupanditwouldbelikeIhadtwoAdoras.”

Adora blinked. “What?”

By now Catra’s face was buried in her hands. “Please don’t make me say it again.”

Adora blinked again. “Okay. Wait. Okay. So. You...the time that you and Double Trouble...they were being me?”

Nod.

“I mean, you knew it was really them, right? They didn’t trick you?”

Head shake. “I knew. They thought...maybe I needed to just...get my obsession with you out of my system? So we tried it.” With a scoff she added, “It didn’t work, obviously.”

“Oh. Okay. So they...looked like me, and you two…”

“Yeah.”

Adora took a moment to absorb all this. It was a strange mix of feelings. When she had first found out that Catra and Double Trouble had had sex, she had expected herself to feel a little jealousy, but mostly she had thought about how lonely she now knew Catra had felt at that time. To her own surprise, she had mostly just hoped that it had helped ease Catra’s pain for a little bit. 

The idea of Double Trouble acting like her was a weird twist she hadn’t expected. She took a few deep breaths, processing. Nothing made Catra shut down faster than Adora freaking out about one of her revelations. Instead, Adora tried to figure how exactly that made her feel.

One thing was a sense of sorrow: Catra had truly been longing for her, Adora, for so long in silence, thinking that Adora could never want her back. Sometimes Adora resented the time they had wasted, not telling each other how they really felt. They had arrived at the right place at last, but so much trouble could have been avoided if they both could have figured it out sooner.

She knew Catra felt the same way, and blamed herself. And Adora could even see that, yeah, a big part of the problem had been Catra’s inability to see beyond her own hurt and anger, but given how she had been treated all their lives at the Horde, she couldn’t be mad at Catra for that. They had their own processes for getting to the place where they were now.

The weirder thing was to imagine Double Trouble acting as Adora in such an intimate situation. She knew they were a master mimic, that they could not only look exactly like someone but also sound exactly like their target, perfectly imitate every mannerism. The idea that Double Trouble had been her and beaten her to sex with Catra did make her jealous in a way she hadn’t been before. More than that, it was strange to imagine someone so fully inside her head, wearing her identity, while sharing the intimacy she so valued with Catra.

On the other hand, the fact that Catra wanted Adora so much that she seemed this overwhelmed at the thought of two Adoras...well, that could have potential. 

“So you want us both to...you know…”

“I mean...yes?”

“Huh.”

Catra peered out at her from between her fingers, hands still covering her face. “We don’t have to. It’s not a big deal, I’d never even really thought about it that much until Double Trouble mentioned it tonight, it’s just that when they did…”

“When they did, you wanted it.”

Catra shrugged and nodded helplessly. 

Adora glanced across the garden at Double Trouble, who was trailing a hand lazily through the waters of the fountain, then back at Catra. 

“So, would they also be acting like me? Or like them, but looking like me? How would this work?”

“Um...probably somewhere in between. They’re...you know...more...they know...kink stuff? I mean, more than probably either of us.”

“Right.” Adora scratched her head. “Okay, let’s try it.”

Catra stared at her. “What?”

“Let’s try it.”

“Adora, we really don’t have to. I know...I know it’s really weird.”

“It’s...kind of weird, yeah. But hey, it’s your birthday. If you want two Adoras, you’ll get two Adoras.” Before Catra could argue further, Adora called out, “Double Trouble! Let’s go!”

“Really?” they asked, standing. “You are full of surprises, princess. I thought this would be a bit much for you.”

Adora, never one to back down from a challenge, raised her chin. “I can handle it.”

Double Trouble raised their hands in surrender. “I never said it wasn’t a pleasant surprise.”

Catra looked back and forth between them. “Seriously? We’re doing this?”

“I mean, if you still want to,” Adora said. “It’s your birthday.”

“You’ll say something if it’s too weird, or if you don’t like it?”

“Of course.” Adora wrapped an arm around Catra’s shoulders. Catra curled an arm around her waist. 

“Ladies? What am I doing here?” Double Trouble asked. “Do I stay or do I go?”

“Shut up and come on,” Catra muttered, reaching out her free hand to grab theirs.

“As I recall, kitten, I’m not the one who comes on command,” they replied, grinning. 

They had all started walking towards the castle together, but at that Adora nearly tripped over her own feet. 

“So that...was a feature...of your night together,” she managed to say. “Right. Sure. Okay. Good.”

“Will you shut up for a minute?” Catra demanded of Double Trouble, who merely chuckled. “Adora? We okay?”

“Yep. Yep, we’re good. We’re great. It’s great.” And then, shooting a look at Double Trouble over Catra’s head, Adora added, “Let’s get one thing clear. Tonight, she comes when I say so, not you.”

Double Trouble’s laugh was one of pure delight. “Oh, princess, you are much more fun than I thought you would be. But you should tell her that, because I am very good with my hands. And with your hands, for that matter. She just might not be able to help herself.”

Adora stopped walking, turned to face Catra, and tilted her girlfriend’s chin up to look at her. “Catra?”

Catra looked dumbstruck, flushed, pupils wide with arousal. The sight sent an answering surge of heat through Adora. “Not until you say,” Catra promised breathlessly.

“Good. Let’s go.”

Adora led the way up to her room. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Catra was on her, arms flung up around Adora’s neck, raising up on her tiptoes to kiss Adora, a hot, openmouthed desperate kiss, tongue licking into Adora’s mouth. Adora gripped her girlfriend’s waist, steadying her and pulling her closer. 

A flicker of movement caught her attention: Double Trouble, closing the door behind them and transforming into a perfect simulacrum of Adora in one motion. Adora’s own face smiled back at her with a hint of Double Trouble’s own smirk still shining through, barely perceptible. It looked strange on her face, but also...sort of hot. Did she really look like that? Was that how Catra saw her sometimes?

Double Trouble stepped forward, closing the distance between themselves and Catra. Adora felt their hands–her hands, what a mindfuck–brush her hips as they settle over Catra’s. Double Trouble held her gaze as they leaned forward to lick slowly up Catra’s neck with a long, flexible tongue, their real tongue, before nipping down hard on Catra’s earlobe. Catra moaned, leaned back against Double Trouble’s chest. Double Trouble raised a blonde eyebrow at Adora as they began to bite the soft, exposed skin of Catra’s neck, sucking a mark into it.

Well, that wouldn’t do. Catra was Adora’s, after all. So Adora gripped her girlfriend’s waist tighter with one hand, Double Trouble’s arm with the other, and spun them both towards the wall, pinning them, Double Trouble against the wall, Catra against Double Trouble. Before either could react, Adora pressed closer, biting at the other side of Catra’s neck, leaving her own marks there. Double Trouble chuckled, low and surprisingly sexy, and again the back of their hand brushed Adora, this time as they slid their hand up to Catra’s breast, bending their head again to their side of Catra’s neck. 

Catra writhed between them, breath hitching, chest heaving, rocking her hips up to rub against Adora’s thigh, and then pushing her ass back against Double Trouble. “Fuck, Adora,” she sighed. Adora could feel Catra’s nails against her back through her clothes, knew how much control it was probably taking Catra to keep from digging in too deep, from leaving fresh scars alongside the old ones. 

Adora slipped a hand down in between their bodies, between Catra’s slim thighs. Catra ground down against her harder, a little whine escaping her throat. 

“Adora,” she gasped again. Adora loved when Catra said her name, especially like this, like the name was breath itself, like Adora was the air in her lungs. When Adora could feel her eagerness in every twitch of her hips, in the way her hands were curling into fists, knotting the fabric of Adora’s jacket, in the way her back was arching, head thrown back. Adora loved to fuck Catra until she seemed to forget every word but Adora’s name. 

And right now, she had an idea to get her closer to that point. She took a step back, relishing in Catra’s whine at the lack of contact, and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. Focusing. Then she reached out for the sword, holding the dual images of the blade in its natural state and the shape she wanted it to take in her mind. 

A set of golden handcuffs appeared in her hand, studded with turquoise gems. She opened her eyes and smirked at Catra. Then her eyes shifted to Double Trouble, and saw her own hunger reflected back at her. “Toss her on the bed,” she ordered. Double Trouble grinned, and before Catra could react they spun her around and threw her over their shoulder. Adora followed them to the bed, watched as Double Trouble flung Catra down and straddled her, pinning her wrists above her head. 

“Ready for you,” Double Trouble smiled over their shoulder at Adora, who circled around to the headboard. She closed one cuff around Catra’s wrist, looped the chain through one of the bars of the headboard, and then clicked the other one shut on the other wrist. Catra bit her lip, wriggling beneath Double Trouble, who smiled down at her as they slipped a hand inside Catra’s pants. Catra whimpered again, hips bucking up as Double Trouble curled their fingers, whining when they pulled their hand out again. 

“Patience, kitten,” they drawled, and then, smirking, offered their slick fingers to Adora. “Want a taste?”

“Oh, fuck,” Catra groaned as Adora leaned forward and sucked Double Trouble’s fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue, breathing deep, taking in the taste, the scent of Catra. “Fuck, Adora, fuck fuck fuck.”

“Language,” Adora scolded teasingly, bending over to silence Catra with a kiss, letting her taste herself on Adora’s lips. Catra lifted her head, deepening the kiss desperately, moaning into Adora’s mouth. Adora smiled against Catra’s lips, one hand cupping her jaw. Then she pulled away to glance back at Double Trouble. “Noticed you still have your own tongue,” she said conversationally.

“It has its uses,” Double Trouble replied. 

“Show us,” Adora said. 

They quirked an eyebrow. “You know, princess, I don’t normally take orders this much, but, in honor of our kitten’s birthday I’ll make an exception.” Grinning, they added, “Besides, the surprise does make it rather fun. I never knew you were so interesting. Now I’m really starting to see the appeal.”

Adora leaned back against the headboard, one hand winding into Catra’s hair, pulling softly at it. The other slipped inside her own pants as she watched a perfect simulacrum of herself peel off Catra’s pants and underwear and, in one fluid motion, hitch her knees up over their shoulders and dive down to lick Catra so suddenly that she cried out at the first touch of that long, flexible tongue. 

“So this is what you see when I go down on you,” Adora remarked as Double Trouble buried their face between Catra’s thighs. It was disorienting, strange, watching herself do...well, one of her favorite things while at the same time sitting beside Catra. 

Catra nodded. She was breathing hard, arching into Double Trouble’s touch. Adora pulled her hair, turning her head to look at Adora. “Remember,” she said. “You don’t come until I say so.”

Catra squirmed, whined. “Adora,” she pleaded. 

“Not until I say.”

Those mismatched eyes squeezed shut as Catra bit her lip again. She wriggled, writhed, tugged against her restraints. Then she nodded. 

“Good. Keep looking at me.” Adora rose slowly, stripped off her clothes. Catra’s eyes were glued to her, like she had never seen anything so beautiful, even though she had seen Adora plenty of times before. Adora looked back at Catra, because it was easier, for now, than looking at herself between Catra’s legs. “You like watching me, Catra?”

She licked her lips, nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Adora straddled Catra’s waist, naked, and ground down against her girlfriend’s abs, letting Catra feel how wet she was by now. She was aware of Double Trouble behind her, but like this she could focus entirely on Catra and herself as she slid a hand between her own legs, started fingering herself. “Then you can watch a little more.”

“Oh fuck, Adora, fuck.”

“Say my name again,” Adora whispered, pumping her fingers faster inside herself. 

“Adora,” Catra whispered, breathy and soft. “Adora, Adora, Adora–” Adora cut her off, leaning close to kiss her, capturing her moans in her mouth. 

“What do you want?” Adora asked when she pulled away. 

“You,” Catra panted. “Wanna taste you.”

Adora kissed her again, then pulled away to move to straddle Catra’s face. “Snap your fingers if you need me to get off.”

Catra grinned. “I want you to get off.”

Adora looked back over her shoulder at Double Trouble. “If she can be a smartass, I think we’re not working hard enough.”

Double Trouble laughed, but Adora felt Catra twitch as they slipped two fingers inside her, hips bucking again as Double Trouble bent back down to flick their tongue over her clit. And then Adora pressed down against her, and Catra moaned as she licked up, tongue trailing between the folds of Adora’s pussy, swirling around Adora’s clit. 

Catra’s tongue was...almost completely human. Almost. There was just a hint of roughness to it, a slight edge that was just this side of too intense. Adora could only handle that roughness when she was really aroused, wet and slick. Like she was now, with Catra handcuffed beneath her, limbs stretched taut with need, her every moan sending a faint vibration through Adora. 

“You feel so good, Catra,” Adora told her, grinding down against her lips, her tongue. “So good for me.”

A muffled whimper was her only answer, Catra’s fingers flexing and clenching in her cuffs. Adora rolled her hips faster, chasing the heat that was building in her abdomen, the sweet hot tension that was coiling tightly inside her. Catra loved this, loved getting Adora off, loved tasting her in that final moment of release, loved the feeling of Adora riding her until her hips bucked beyond her control and she was crying out, one hand knotted in Catra’s hair again, the other braced hard against the headboard, holding herself up as pleasure racked her. 

“So good, Catra,” Adora whispered again, when the last aftershocks had almost run their course, and she was coming down off the high, shifting over to collapse on the bed beside her, stroking Catra’s hair. “So, so good.”

“Please, Adora,” Catra whimpered, squirming, spreading her legs. “Please, I’m so close.”

Adora glanced down at Double Trouble, still between Catra’s legs. Her own blue eyes looked back at her over Catra’s abs, drawn taut with desire. 

“Not yet,” Adora said. When Catra whined, she smiled, kissed her, murmured, “Soon.” Then she caught hold of Double Trouble’s arm, pulled them up to join her and Catra. “Did she go down on you the last time you two…?”

“No,” Double Trouble answered. 

“Do you want her to?”

“Well, I’m certainly not opposed.”

Adora laid a hand on the cuffs holding Catra to the bed.They sprang open at her touch. Without much ado, she pushed Double Trouble down on the bed, pulled Catra up and flipped her around onto her hands and knees. She rubbed her hands up Catra’s back. 

“I want you to go down on them,” she explained, as the handcuffs in her hand transformed into the strap-on they had used together before, “While I fuck you with this.”

Catra groaned, rubbing her face against Double Trouble’s thigh, and Adora watched, unable to keep herself from staring. This was what it looked like from the outside, Catra with her. Double Trouble was already working their fingers–Adora’s fingers–through Catra’s hair the same way Adora herself always did, and she wondered, had Double Trouble picked up on that mannerism just now, or had they figured it out, anticipated it without seeing her with Catra, the way they always seemed to know just what tiny, perfect detail would make their imitations truly convincing. 

She put the question out of her head for the time being, because Catra and Double Trouble were kissing now, and it was bizarre and yet oddly hot to watch, to know how someone else would see her and Catra. Possibilities flashed through Adora’s mind: would Glimmer and Bow ever want to join them, or even just to watch them? Would Catra be open to such a possibility?

She stepped into her harness, tugged the straps firmly into place, then moved to kneel behind Catra. She scraped short nails down Catra’s back, reveling in the way that Catra arched up into her touch. Double Trouble was pushing Catra’s head down, helping Catra pull their pants off Adora’s long legs. 

And then Catra practically dove forward between Double Trouble’s legs, and Double Trouble fell back against the pillows, and Adora confronted with the sight of herself in ecstasy, head flung back, pale throat exposed, chest rising and falling rapidly, legs spreading wider to press closer against Catra’s mouth, and Adora was struck dumb again with the question: was this how Catra saw her? She looked wanton and desperate and so...beautiful. Like she really deserved the way Catra looked at her. Like she was a piece of living art. 

She leaned down, pressing kisses along the curve of Catra’s spine, staring over Catra’s shoulder at her hand gripping Double Trouble’s thigh. “You can come for me once you’ve taken care of them,” she told her girlfriend. Catra moaned, nodded as much as she could without stopping. Adora sat back, lined the head of her strap-on up, and thrust into her girlfriend in one long, slow push, pausing at the end to let Catra adjust to the fullness. When she heard a soft whining noise and felt Catra push back against her, she started to move again, gripping Catra’s hips, going slowly at first, gradually building speed, pulling Catra back into each thrust. She loved every sound Catra made when they had sex, but especially when she was so close to coming, when her moans and soft cries mingled with the wet slide of the toy inside her and the soft slap of Adora’s hips against her ass. 

She could feel Catra struggling to obey her, to be good for her, battling the need to keep eating the Adora in front of her out a the same time that she clearly wanted so desperately just to be fucking herself against the real Adora behind her. So Adora whispered praises to her, the words of affirmation she knew Catra needed sometimes. She could see the way Catra’s movements were losing coordination as they increased in desperation, could see that Catra was right on the edge, could almost feel her clenching down tighter around the strap-on (another strange and miraculous wonder they had discovered about the sword, much to Adora’s delight.) 

But Double Trouble was close too, their version of Adora’s hands clenching tighter in Catra’s hair, pulling her closer. Adora saw the moment it happened, saw her own back arch up off the bed, one of her own hands going to cover her own mouth to stifle a cry, and she sped up her thrusts in response, curling one arm around Catra until she could rub her clit, felt her grinding back and forth between pushing back against Adora and rocking down against Adora’s fingers, until her hips were jerking too hard and too fast for her to control anymore, her head resting against Double Trouble’s thigh, her lips chanting Adora’s name like a prayer. 

Adora fucked her through it, slowing again, whispering soothing words of praise and affection and rubbing Catra’s back, smiling at the way her tail curled around Adora’s arm, until Catra stilled and Adora pulled out, removing the strap-on with a single touch and letting the sword vanish back into whatever plane of existence it occupied when she wasn’t using it. 

She stretched out on the bed, pulling Catra with her to lie between her and Double Trouble, who, with a sigh and a flicker shifted back into their own form. The three of them laid together for a few minutes, catching their breath. Double Trouble was the first to recover, turning their head to flash that trademark grin. 

“Well, happy birthday, kitten.”

Catra huffed out a soft laugh, letting one arm fall over her face. “Happy birthday to me,” she agreed, turning her head to smile shyly at Adora. 

“Happy birthday.” Adora kissed Catra’s bare shoulder. She glanced at Double Trouble and found herself smiling too. “Thanks for the idea.”

“I aim to please. And I rarely miss.” They stood and stretched luxuriously, then started picking up discarded clothing. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds to your snuggling or whatever you do.” 

“Thanks, Double Trouble,” Catra said, with a yawn and stretch of her own. She turned and curled closer to Adora. “And thank you.”

Adora grinned. “If you were this eager for two of me, you might finally have to admit that this is all because you like me,” she teased.

“Ugh, shut up.” Adora laughed as Catra grumbled, “Idiot.”


End file.
